I Love You
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: Yuri retires at the top of the world, and only Otabek knows how to make it even better. [OtayuriWeek Day 7]


**I Love You  
** OtayuriWeek Day 7

* * *

Yuri retires at the age of twenty-eight after obtaining his seventh gold medal at the Grand Prix Final. It's an early age, if considering when Viktor and Yuuri retired (30 and 29 respectively), but he's proud of what he's done and that's all that really matters to him.

He gladly poses with Otabek for photos right after the medal ceremony, smiling broadly at the press as they snap picture after picture, answering questions with glee. The response is amazing; even in his later years, Yuri was still known for being rude and cold, so this sudden change is welcoming. They often bring up the fact that Otabek's arm never leaves Yuri's waist.

The most asked question is when the two of them are going to get married.

It's expected, really. Yuuri and Viktor were married when the Russian was twenty-seven, so the marriage of the Ice Tiger and the Hero is very much overdo to most. Yuri replies with ease that the two of them will think about it over the course of the next few months now that Yuri was done with skating. Otabek doesn't add anything apart from a press of his lips to the side of Yuri's head, right above his ear.

The media waits in anticipation.

* * *

Viktor and Yuuri don't make much of a scene at the banquet, both of them choosing to not embarrass their son during his proudest moment. The most Viktor does is cry harshly while hugging Yuri, whispering—or more like blubbering at some point—about how proud he is. Yuri honestly expected Viktor to be a little more upset that his position as most decorated skater was taken away, but this...this development brings tears to his own eyes as he hugs his coach back just as tightly, thanking him for everything. He even slips out how much he loves Viktor, but if you ask anyone, it never happened.

He does the same for Yuuri.

"I have to thank you," Yuuri whispers as he holds back his tears. "For _everything_ you've done during my career. For being my friend. For being my rival. For being my pupil."

"For being your son?" Yuri responds, and Yuuri chuckles gently. "And it's not like I'll never see you or Viktor again."

Yuuri snorts. "For being the best son a father could ever ask for. I'm so proud of you."

"I love you, Yuuri."

Yuuri shudders against him as sobs wrack his body. "I love you, too, Yuri. _So_ much."

When Yuri pulls away, he's as much in tears as Yuuri is, and he drags Viktor into a group hug. The three of them cry freely, and the married couple let Yuri go so he can head up to his hotel room with Otabek. There are still a few tears slipping down his cheeks as they wait in the elevator, and Otabek wipes them away with his thumb, pulling Yuri close.

Once in the safety of their hotel room, Yuri escapes into the bathroom to remove his contact lenses. Otabek bustles around during this time, and when Yuri exits, he looks disoriented. "Beka? Where are my glasses?"

"On the nightstand," he replies, and Yuri shuffles over, picking up the glasses and slipping them on his nose. The blond looks over at his boyfriend, who is sitting on the edge of the bed, and his breath hitches in his throat.

"I didn't think you'd want this during the banquet," Otabek says quietly, looking down at the velvet box in his hands that holds two identical silver bands. "They were asking about marriage so much I was scared I was going to slip and say I was already planning to propose."

"How long have you been planning this?" Yuri asks, and Otabek reaches for his hand.

"Ever since the day you told me you'd marry me one day."

"Since I was _nineteen_?!" Yuri gapes, and Otabek shrugs. "Well, where's the fancy speech?"

Otabek smiles. "I've loved you since the day I laid my eyes on you. Every minute I spend with you is one I treasure. I feel as though we are soulmates, destined to meet under the circumstances we did. And I want to continue living like we are, together in our apartment. I want to make breakfast for you forever, and wake up next to you for as long as the sun will rise."

"Beka..." Yuri mumbles, and his grip on his boyfriend's hand tightens.

"So Yuri Plisetsky," Otabek looks up at Yuri, tears glistening in his eyes. "Will you do me the greatest honor of marrying me?"

Yuri sniffles. "Of course." He moves to wrap his arms around Otabek. "If I said no, I'd ask you to punch me."

"I love you, Yura."

"I love you, too."

Otabek slips the thin silver band onto Yuri's finger, and Yuri returns the gesture. "Can we take a picture?" the blond asks.

"What kind?"

Yuri links their fingers together, tugs Otabek close, and grabs his phone. He opens the camera, and holds the phone over their heads and falls back onto the bed. It's reminiscent of their first photo revealing their relationship, and Yuri positions their hands to make sure the rings were visible in the shot. "Kiss me," he whispers.

When Otabek presses his lips to Yuri's, eyes closed, the shutter goes off.

* * *

❤️️ **v-nikiforov, phichit+chu, christophe-ge & 16,583**

 **yuri-plisetsky** best way to retire #engaged #ilovehim

 **10,115 comments**

* * *

February 26th, 2017 || Day 7: Fantasy/Soulmates

author's notes:  
im so sad its over i cry  
i hope this was a good ending to this series ;0  
and now i return to my hibernation  
good night


End file.
